An electronic device has recently been developed that has various functions in accordance with a user's demands. For example, in addition to a basic function of calling a peer user, a portable electronic device for communication can be used to play various songs by using a Motion Picture Experts Group Layer 3 (MP3) sound source, enjoy web surfing using a wireless Internet, download various programs using the Internet, and reproduce and watch high-definition videos at high speed.
In addition, a subject of photography can have their image captured using at least one high-definition image pickup device. In particular, the function of capturing not only a still picture, but also a motion picture, and in particular a three dimensional image, have become popular.
Since a plurality of individual modules for performing the aforementioned various functions should be placed at proper places in the electronic device, the electronic device has gradually been improved to harmoniously operate the modules which perform various functions and which are disposed at respective positions. In addition thereto, due to the increase in the individual modules capable of performing various functions, the electronic device has inevitably increased in size, which is at odds with recent trends of requiring a slimmer size, while having various functions.
Accordingly, manufacturers of electronic devices are competing with each other to provide electronic devices having a slim size while performing a greater number of improved functions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.